1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for lockingly securing storage boxes for tools and the like, bicycles and other such articles to the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of Background Art
Trucks having an unprotected storage area, such as a flat bed truck or pick-up truck are frequently used to transport tools or equipment to job sites. Pick-up trucks are also used to transport other objects, including bicycles, jet skis and other articles used for recreational purposes.
Articles transported in open storage compartments of trucks, particularly pick-up trucks, are subject to theft. Also, objects which are not secured to the truck bed are subject to damage or loss if the truck is driven over rough terrain, or maneuvered vigorously enough to dislodge objects from their resting places on the truck bed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device capable of securing to the bed of a truck containers for storing tools or other such items, or larger articles such as bicycles.
A number of devices for anchoring or attaching storage boxes or similar structures to truck beds are disclosed in the prior art. The present inventor is aware of the following U.S. patents that disclose such devices.